


Safe Place

by mji_zz



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Catra (She-Ra) Needs a Hug, F/F, Fluff, Idiots in Love, POV Catra (She-Ra), Princess Adora (She-Ra)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:42:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24472978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mji_zz/pseuds/mji_zz
Summary: Hi! This is my first Catradora one-shot, hope you enjoy it even though it's short.
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 49





	Safe Place

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first Catradora one-shot, hope you enjoy it even though it's short.

Tossing from one side of the bed to the other one, Catra thought about all these times she let Adora down... she let her friends down. Her past memories still haunted her on the darkest night, just like right now. She wasn't supposed to feel like that, not after trying to change so hard for her beloved one, but she couldn't help it anymore. Waking up drenched in sweat wasn't her favorite part, just like having nightmares about Horde-Prime ruining Etheria all over again. It was too overwhelming, her every breath was becoming more and more shallow until...

"Hey Catra." Adora looked at her with a little pout on her face. "Why are you still sleeping here?" She pointed at the lower part of the bed, rubbing her tired eyes. 

"Umm.. I" Catra didn't have a single word to say now, her mind went blank and her tongue was tied like a rope, probably for the first time in her life. How was she supposed to explain it? She didn't want to disturb her comfort zone, she didn't know Adora wanted her so close to her. 

"Come here" Adora opened her arms, giving her girlfriend more space. "You don't have to worry anymore, remember?" She smiled softly, patting her head. "I'm gonna look out for you, always"

"Promise?" She looked into her warm, blue eyes with hope. Catra was sure the universe found it's place in them after she saved it. Adora was holding so much love in them, so much brightness.

"Promise." She flashed Catra a slight grin after wrapping her arms around her torso. "I love you"

"I love you too, dumbass"

It was the first peaceful night Catra had since the day she was born.


End file.
